Dulce como algodón de azúcar
by SukiKyoshi11
Summary: esto no se debia tomar muy enserio solo eramos dos amigos cercanos pero como no resistirme a los encantos de esos ojos de tan extraño color y esa personalidad tan dulce como algodón de azucar rei x nagisa
1. sospechas

_Debía__ haber sospechado algo cuando el se dedico a insistir día tras día para que me uniera al club de natación con el, al principio solo lo vi como admiración , pero luego me di cuenta que algo extraño ocurría . Podía ser el brillo que sus ojos trasmitían cuando hablaba conmigo o cuando hablaba sobre mi ( eso solían decir las personas ) pero algo así de Nagisa era común , cuando hablaba sobre muchas personas especiales para el también aparecía ese brillo Pero era diferente conmigo._

_Comenze a pasar mas tiempo con el , me quise asegurar a ayudarlo a estudiar para que pudiera seguir estando en el club , así que era normal ir a su casa o que el fuera a la mía , eso era algo cotidiano, lo único que me preguntaba era porque sus hermanas me miraban de una forma tan extraña y solo lograban que el rubio se sonrojara y me sacara de ese lugar._  
_Fue hasta que una noche en la cual el se había prestado a ir a mi casa ya que mis padres NO estaban , íbamos a estar completamente solos toda la noche , no fue hasta que se presentó la oportunidad y nuestros labios se unieron por pocos segundos trasmitiendo su dulzura , lo tuve que pensar dos segundos antes de corresponderlo , eramos dos hombres , eso no era lo apropiado, pero yo tal vez sentia algo por el , en ese beso pude sentir toda su hermosa dulzura , tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar . Fue hermoso , ese definitivamente iba a ser nuestro primero pero no último beso._


	2. Mi mayor temor

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fabf9c5ae033385cbfeb225f08362fc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yo creía que luego de ese beso todo cambiaría pero estaba equivocado, por mas que lo quisiera el tema quedo cerrado bajo mil llaves y parece que en ese estado quedaría por mucho tiempo . /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fabf9c5ae033385cbfeb225f08362fc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Soy alguien quien puede entender situaciones y luego de analizarlas solo soltarlas en el aire y ahí dejarlas para no tocarlas nunca mas pero se trataba de el , todos los días lo veía y no me podía contener , me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo , el rubio de orbes fucsias . /em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fabf9c5ae033385cbfeb225f08362fc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No se dedicaría a perder esto , no después de haber puesto tanto en juego , lo iba a poder retener por un tiempo pero solo por poco , debía recordar que el era una persona que se ponía muy celosa cuando se trataba de algo que debía ser suyo y el pequeño pingüino era demasiado cariñoso con todos , demasiado para su gusto./em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fabf9c5ae033385cbfeb225f08362fc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fui intentando varios planes seguidos los cuales aunque me tomaron tiempo y muchos cálculos para hacerlos fallaron , me había olvidado lo impredecible que nagisa puede ser , creo que esperaba mucho de el y poco de mi así que me arriesgare , que puedo perder intentándolo yo , nagisa no me golpeara si algo llega a salir mal , tal vez solo se ría lo cual me destrozaria , nose que ocurrira pero cruzare los dedos porque algo pase/em/div 


	3. Por favor acepta mis sentimientos

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2f15c0fc8da804e9712f29986c54c184"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Todo había ocurrido demasiado rapido para que yo pudiera haber reaccionado rápidamente/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6857f66b030a5061f9b32ac5a2cc8b75"las a id="PXLINK_1_0_0" class="pxInta" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-color: transparent !important; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: 0px 0px; background-repeat: initial;" href=" myworks/30528641/write/98689329#"vacaciones/a se acercaban , si no actuaba rápido las pasaría solo en mi cuarto leyendo ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4ef2efd7af6b2dc678a09facdecf7d54"Esta era mi ultima oportunidad , este plan no debia tener ningún error , los calculos debían estar 100% a mi favor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1842f8b3cc8dd3ad2002d28298883e02"Llego el tan esperado último dia de clases , nagisa estaba emocionado , a penas salimos me abrazo animadamente y me agarro de la mano para salir corriendo, se me ocurria que ibamos a ir a buscar a makoto-kun y a haruka-sempai , llegamos a la piscina pero estabamos solos , el se detuvo y me miro aun agarrando mis manos ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac1a3538de15b8af86485ddcee1e6b17"Dejó escapar un pequeño rei-chan como un suspiro que se perdia en el viento , estaba ¿nervioso? , su pequeño estaba nervioso , esta situación lo preocupaba , que hacia poner asi al rubio ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2b57de5c64e6c275f86828d5f4175c8d"Lo mire confundido en busca de una respuesta , me miro serio a los ojos , ¿ que era tan importante que lo hacía poner asi?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="287656b20dc52a398f3f67cb6db9728f"Lo dijo tan rápido que si yo no estuviera acostumbrado a el hubiera sido imposible entenderlo , pero lo habia dicho , yo estaba sin habla , ¿era posible que el sentía lo mismo que yo ? Estaba en estado de shock que podia decirle?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a745d6831356fbed9d58868fe3d73fe5"El rápidamente al ver que yo no respondía nada agacho su cabeza y me grito/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d0ecc6c877241afdb11adb2bea7034a"-¡ em style="box-sizing: border-box;"por favor acepta mis sentimientos!-/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4ecc2ab0d0a7d41a7ceb6610abc76db3"Me culpaba totalmente que el pobre tenia esa cara , todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera haber reaccionando rápidamente , asi que lo tome de los hombros y le di un pequeño beso , al separarnos el me miro ilusionado y lentamente asenti con la cabeza y nos abrazamos , ¿ estabamos saliendo oficialmente ?¿ Le debia preguntar? ¿Que se supone que debia hacer ? Esto iba a culminar su paciencia/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ae1460f4841969bc4de5ef15d81649b"¿ que le deparará el futuro a estos dos ?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e38cd551204328920316abd0652e3687"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Holas , al fin la escritora dice algo , les gustaría que seguiría con un par de aventuras de los dos como pareja o que terminara ahi ? Ustedes deciden ^^ besos /em/span/div 


	4. QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI REI-CHAN

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="306310f124ffba30f05c90dcae191706"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontNagisa POVfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6891dd8bcb4956132cf8b2925460ab11"nunca había sentido este sentimiento, era como si todos mis sentidos fallaran,de repente un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar, sudaba y me ponía rojo de la furia , no me podia controlar y menos con el tan cerca de mi Rei-Chan./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3c53704df60641fb31caf3b293ccdc80"Desde que me declare las cosas habían cambiado, luego de los entrenamientos del club , el solia esperarme para irnos de la mano hacía nuestra parada/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f34bb1fb87c7561c2dcbb7cefa876158"Lem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a mano de rei-chan,/em era mas grande comparada con la mia , me gusta tanto agarrarla , es como si en sus manos me sintiera protegid.../div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f34bb1fb87c7561c2dcbb7cefa876158"Concentrate Pingüinito no olvides que es lo que esta atormentado tu dulce y amorosa alma/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f19a2247a993ae10669b92ee68f7da8"El entrenador de atletismo, al cual nunca llegué a escuchar su nombre , Rei-Chan le suele decir sempai asi que le pondremos señor petrel*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f0220f0e0f9b9c71c77110e51bfe556"Bueno este señor últimamente me ha estado robando a mi Rei-Chan abrazandolo y llevándoselo lejos de mi , podria haber reaccionado peor pero en vez de eso solo me quedo sentado viendo como este se aprovecha de mi pobre y querido Rei-Chan/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e1800c857dc48f286b5972b2aedecdaf"No fue hasta el día en el cuál explote... estabamos saliendo de la escuela, ese dia no habia club ya que estaba lloviendo , el salio antes, aunque en menos de dos minutos yo ya estaba atras de el siguiendole el paso , cuando por fin se entero de mi presencia tras el , se dio vuelta en busca de mi mano pero exactamente en ese momento apareció el llevandoselo con la excusa de Compartir paraguas ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="18c1bbaefa8635a20d128fa3e12a6f95"Estaba furioso de tal forma en la que no me di cuenta de la ausencia de mi paraguas , empapado en agua llegue para ver como el petrel estaba por besar a la fuerza a mi Rei-Chan , corri con todas mis fuerzas para agarrarlo sorpresivamente y apartarlo de el gritando span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI REI-CHAN /spanno me distingo por mi fuerza pero Tengo la suficiente para empujar a alguien con las defensas bajas ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e18ceb21bb1835de6480ef4a16ff9542"Agarre a Rei-Chan de la mano y comenze a correr podia escuchar como el decia mi nombre , no sabia exactamente de que corria , solo se que necesitaba estar lejos de todos Solo con el ./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5043a194ff8f136efd280c0d96a6c28a"Derrepente el freno abrazandome , estabamos empapados , comenzaba a sentir frio pero en sus brazos volvio ese extraño calor el cual recorria mi cuerpo cuando el estaba cerca mio , escuche que el susurro mi nombre Pero yo solo lo calle chistandolo suavemente no necesitaba explicaciones solo su calor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="80d5d0fcd4960f45cfc344d2e289838f"Holis~ eh vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, se que hace mucho que no actualizo perdón, digamos que el comienzo de las clases no viene con mucha inspiración :c pero bueno aqui estoy , cuenten que les pareció el capítulo! Muchitos besitos y Saluditos /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="80d5d0fcd4960f45cfc344d2e289838f"*petrel: es un ave el cual suele encontrarse en el sur de Argentina , su dieta puede variar pero suele comer pingüinos de Magallanes/div 


End file.
